1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tire pressure detecting apparatus, and more particularly to an identification rewriteable tire pressure detecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various Tire Pressure Monitoring Systems (TPMSs) may be applied for monitoring air pressure inside tires of a vehicle to alert a driver of abnormal tire pressure or to easily check correct tire pressures are set, and a conventional TPMS comprises a tire pressure detector connected to an inner end of a valve stem. Normally, an average lifetime of the tire pressure detectors is five years, users need to change the tire pressure detectors after the tire pressure detector is failure. However, tire pressure detectors have different installation methods depending on manufacturers of the tire pressure detectors, to request an original manufacturer for installing a new tire pressure detector is necessary but troublesome.
For instance, FIG. 4 shows an existed tire pressure detecting system (70), the tire pressure detecting system (70) comprises a monitoring apparatus (72) and four tire pressure detectors (74). The monitoring apparatus (72) is installed inside a car (80) and the tire pressure detectors (74) are respectively installed inside four tires (82) of the car (80). The monitoring apparatus (72) continuously receives wireless signals sent from the tire pressure detectors (74). Each tire pressure detector (74) has an identification (ID) recorded therein so that the wireless signal sent by the tire pressure detector (74) may be recognized by the monitoring apparatus (72) since the wireless signal stream comprises the identification. In other words, the monitoring apparatus (72) recognizes the tire pressure detectors (74) by identifying the IDs in the received wireless signals. Hence, when one of the tire pressure detector (74) is replaced by a new one, a setting apparatus (90) is necessary for introducing a new ID of the new tire pressure detector (74) to the monitoring apparatus (72). The setting apparatus (90) has a receiving module (92), a controller (94) and a download module (96). The receiving module (92) is electronically connected to the controller (94), receives wireless signals from the tire pressure detectors (74) and sends the received wireless signals to the controller (94). The controller (92) controls the download module (96) to write the ID of the tire pressure detector (74) into the monitoring apparatus (72), thereby the monitoring apparatus (72) may start to read wireless signal after the ID is recognizable.
However, the setting apparatus (90) is only fitted with some specific tire pressure detectors (74) that have to be manufactured by the same company. Flexibility and convenience of changing the tire pressure detector (74) are not good since users have to look for specific service centers that have the setting apparatus (90) to change the tire pressure detectors (74).
The present invention provides a tire pressure detecting apparatus to obviate or mitigate the shortcoming of the conventional the tire pressure detector.